Ōjo o aisuru! 王女を愛する
by Alexiadreamer15
Summary: A series of drabbles of "Love Princess". Be My Princess is all about love and our MCs want adventure, but can their princes keep up. Relationships will heat up and jealousy will burn brightly! Who wants to be an MC? Review to participate! Read to know what to do to be a MC.
1. Chapter 1

**Alexiadreamer15: Hello everyone! I decided to make a mini-oneshot/short story of voltage Inc otome game, "Be My Princess". **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the game "Be My Princess", it belongs to Voltage Inc.**

**The princes will be paired up with different MCs and the MCs are going to be picked based on what number matches to the prince. The reviewers, who want to be a MC, will have to guess a number close or the lucky number to be with one of the princes they want. You can guess numbers for one prince or all the princes. **

**Setting Time Frame: MCs banded together through the ball in their colleges, they became basically like sisters. They went through the trouble to get their prince, so what is next. The MCs will be married to their prince and the MCs will go mini-adventures causing many reactions from their princes.**

**Requirements I need from participants (winners) viewers: **

**Need to send me their description on how they look or want to look. The names they want to have and the job they want to have. **

**Hobbies, Songs they like to listen to, what kind of clothes you wear, and personality.**

**I am going to send some questions to the winners of the MCs, so I will need them to respond through PM, messaging through my PM on my account page. **

**CHOOSE A NUMBER BETWEEN 1 AND 1000:**

**Prince Wilfred**

**Prince Edward**

**Prince Keith **

**Prince Joshua**

**Prince Roberto**

**Prince Glenn**


	2. The Chapter 1

She was tired and felt a little lonely. That was a fact that could be proven as Leslie stared at the ceiling for gods how long.

"Prince Joshua" Leslie whispered, the words echoed the silent barren room. Tears gathered in her eyes, her pink plump lips parted as she inhaled and exhaled. The room felt so cold as she caressed the empty sheets underneath.

Why did this feeling swell in her chest?

The more negative thoughts clouded her mind and she felt all her insecurities weigh her down. Leslie closed her eyes, suddenly; a series loud banging reached her ears.

She stared at the door blankly and speechless. Opening her mouth, she then closed it quickly. Prince Joshua?

The person barged into the room and bounded up to the bed in a huff. I rolled my eyes at Leslie.

"God damn woman, what killed you?!"

Leslie lips dropped into a frown and her brows furrowed. Her lips trembled and I panicked seeing my best friend about to cry.

"Leave me alone Alexia" Leslie said turning her head. I poked her cheek with a frown.

"Hell no..." I grabbed her foot and dragged her from the bed.

"Alexia!" Leslie yelped as she fell.

I was pretty strong for my average height than anyone expected. I dragged her out the room and stormed down the halls deaf to her protest.

I threw her in my prince Kuon's limo and drove off singing and playing "Call Me Maybe".

My phone rang and I looked at the caller ID. Snickering I pressed the answer button and put it on speaker.

"Where is my princess!" my brother, Prince Joshua screamed at me. I giggled at her startled expression and flustered cheeks.

"Where she needs to be" I answer cheerily.

"Alexia give her back to me" he demanded.

I rolled my eyes and gave my phone to Leslie.

"Hello..."

"Princess of Des Van, come home" Leslie sighed quietly.

"Calm your sugar tits bro, you need to listen" I added and scooted over to her and slid my arm around her shoulders for support.

"Alexia...you stay out of this or else you will be punished by Kuon" Joshua said. Leslie bit her lip and huffed feeling annoyed. "Prince Joshua, you don't need to talk to her like that..." Leslie said backing me up.

"Princess Alexia Rema..." I cursed silently as I hear Prince Kuon voice speak from the caller line.

"Princess come home" Joshua begged.

"No.."

"No...no, Princess Leslie Demetre, I will find you and you will-" Leslie hit the end button and I coughed awkwardly.

"They will have our asses for this, literally" I winked at her and she giggled.

"You're such a perv"

Leslie stopped laughing and looked at me bewildered.

"Wait...where are we going?" Leslie asked. I pumped my fist in the air.

"To London, I want to meet a Mr. Darcy" Leslie stared at me blankly and slowly started to shake her head.

"Oh god" she muttered and I began rubbing my hands evilly.

"What do you plan to do in London?" I asked her.

"Well I always wanted to capture some pictures of the Buckingham Palace" Leslie lips quirked upwards and she sighed dreamily. I clapped my hands together, "To the Buckingham Palace".

I bounced in my seat excitedly and slid in a DVD in the Plasma Screen TV DVD player. Titanic started playing and we relaxed along the long way to our location.

The movie started to end and we had tears rolling down our cheeks.

"Jack!... Jack!...Over here..." Rose hoarse voice sounded from the television. Leslie sniffed as her cheeks were red from the crying. She bit her bottom lip as her mind wonder back to Joshua.

I miss hearing his voice. I miss his beautiful purple eyes and sleek ruely purple shaded hair. She stared at her phone. Her fingers aching to ring up her beloved husband, she slid the lock off her phone and brought up her prince contact.

Her thumb hovered over the screen, should this be a wise decision to be made. Leslie removed her finger and dropped her phone on her lap. Joshua needed to learn that having a wife means that it is not another paper job of his and start to consider that it won't hurt to sometimes put his wife before work.

Leslie thoughts gave her a headache and she leaned her head back with a groan.

"Alexia"

Leslie listened for a reply, but all she heard was soft snoozing. She realized I was asleep on the floor and laughed to herself.

"What the hell did I just step into"

The Buckingham Palace was a sight to behold. Leslie looked at the guards that stood in the front and smiled nervously. The guards made no move from their position. She stared at their overly tall black furred hats in amazement. In a quick moment she snapped a picture.

"Welcome to Buckingham, I am your tour guide Draco Manio. Your high- Leslie!"

Leslie eyes widen in surprise, "Draco?" The Draco Manio, the ex-boyfriend of first year college. Leslie froze in her spot as the said man gathers her into his arms.

"Leslie, how do you fair all these years?" he asked squeezing her tightly. She pulled away feeling the urge to flinch as he invaded her personal space. This was so not good and so much uncomfortable.

"Hello Draco Manio, it is a pleasure to meet you, my name is Alexia Rema . It will be highly appreciated if you remove your being from my relative"

I held my hand out to him. Draco frowned unnoticeably by the others in the room. Leslie noticed the small smile on Alexia lips as she taunted him. I removed my manicured hand from his and asked him coolly.

"As our tour guide, it shall not be any trouble performing your duty?"

Draco sweated and nodded his head multiple times. As he passed Leslie, he held this look in his eyes that she couldn't understand. Leslie shrugged her shoulders as the group moved on with the tour. She took pictures of everything that caught her attention and she even took up a picture of Alexia posing in front of a painting.

During the tour, Leslie thought she saw someone she knew very well. But was that really him? The tour guide finished and the people in the group went their own ways.

"Alexia, I really need to use the restroom. I will be right back" Leslie said putting her camera around her neck and speed walking to find the restrooms.

"Restrooms please?!"

"Down to the left and in front of the main entrance"

"Thank you"

Leslie opened the door and walked in shutting the door behind. The door locked with a press of a button and she flicked the light switch on. As she turned, she noticed a figure behind her.

A ghost-No...Draco!

Leslie screamed loudly.

Alexiadreamer15: Sorry for the long wait. I was so busy with getting ready for college. Answer the last question please answer, ObsessivePanda . "What would you do in the situation in the last scene, at the ending?"


End file.
